


the two crew

by blazeofglory



Series: live a life from a new perspective [4]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Friendship, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Before Beverly and Balnor and Mavrus, there's just Moonshine and Hardwon, sitting on a stoop, passing a joint back and forth, deciding to start a band.
Relationships: Moonshine Cybin & Hardwon Surefoot
Series: live a life from a new perspective [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	the two crew

“I think you need more than two people to start a band,” Hardwon points out. 

Moonshine just shrugs. “We’ll figure it out as we go along.” 

“And do either of us really know anything about making music?” he continues, not really expecting a response. Sure, Hardwon can play the drums and Moonshine can sing, but that doesn’t mean they can write their own songs and find a venue that’ll want to hear ‘em. And most bands need at least a _guitar_ in there too to sound at least halfway decent. 

“I have faith in us,” Moonshine replies, nonplussed. She passes Hardwon the joint, bumping their arms together. They’re sitting on the stoop of their shitty apartment building—half just to get some fresh air, and half just hoping that the huge roach they spotted will be gone by the time they get back upstairs. They need a new fucking apartment, but it’s not like they can afford it. They’re lucky to have this shithole. 

“A band of two,” Hardwon muses, breathing out smoke and chuckling in amusement. “A _crew_ of two.” 

Moonshine snorts. “Oh, that’s perfect. The Two Crew. I can see the merch already.” 

Hardwon just shakes his head and passes the joint back. 

“I bet Deadeye could get us in at that club he works at, the Red Fen,” Moonshine continues. “We just gotta come up with a couple of songs and play ‘em for him, and I’m sure he’ll convince the manager to give us a weekend slot.” 

“Have you ever written lyrics before?” 

She shrugs again. “No, but Mee Maw writes poetry, and that’s close enough. She’s gotta have some advice.” 

“I don’t think I have much to contribute here,” Hardwon points out. 

“Hush,” Moonshine replies, elbowing him sharply. “The band was your idea in the first place!” 

“I didn’t think you’d actually want to _do_ it.” 

“We need _somethin’_ fun to do. We work too much, we’ll go crazy if we don’t find an outlet, and it’s not like either of us are much for the dating scene.” 

Hardwon snorts. “You have Triss over pretty regularly, I think you could be dating her if you wanted to.” 

Moonshine waves her hand dismissively, trailing smoke through the air—Hardwon plucks the joint from her fingertips. 

“I’m savin’ myself for _love,_ ” Moonshine declares dramatically, and Hardwon laughs, coughing on smoke a little. 

“Saving yourself for your hot yoga instructor?” he counters. “What’s her name? Shae?”

“Someday I’m gonna co-parent her feisty chihuahua with her and we’ll be madly in love,” Moonshine replies. 

“That dog bit you,” Hardwon says. “Like twice.” 

“I want _Shae_ to bite me.” 

“What about me?” Hardwon whines, staring up at the cloudy sky—as if he would even be able to see the stars here anyway, with all the light pollution from the city. “I haven’t had a date in like a fuckin’ year. Triss’s hot sister left before we even finished our sliders.” 

“I don’t think she eats meat. Or carbs.” Moonshine snorts in amusement and scoots a little closer, leaning her head on Hardwon’s shoulder and staring up at the dark, cloudy sky too. “I’m sure we’ll find you someone soon enough.” 

“I don’t really care if I’m not dating anyone,” Hardwon says quietly after a moment. “I’m just so _tired_ of everything being the same all the time. I fix cars all day and you wait tables, and we bartend every fucking night, and it’s always the same shit. The same assholes giving us shit day after day, and we just—we work. And we have to _keep_ working. I’m so tired. I’m so _bored_.” 

“We’re gonna change that, don’t you see?” Moonshine asks, sounding undeterred. “The band will change _everything_.” 

“How—?” 

“You’ll see,” Moonshine interrupts. “I just think things are gonna get better, Hardwon. I think things are gonna be _good_.” 

When she says it with that much conviction, Hardwon can’t help but believe her. 

“The Two Crew,” Hardwon says again. He leans his head on top of Moonshine’s. “It does sound good.” 


End file.
